Consumer-grade mobile wireless speakers have undergone significant improvements over the years. Many modern designs have smaller, more compact designs with longer battery life, good fidelity, and attractive aesthetic designs in an assortment of shapes, sizes, and colors that appeal to a wide variety of consumers. Achieving better acoustic efficiency, e.g., performance per size, can provide a competitive advantage for portable speakers. However, smaller enclosures and tighter constraints are often associated with engineering tradeoffs, such as a reduced bass response, higher failure rates, wider component tolerances and wider performance yield distributions. Better wireless speakers are needed that can maintain the convenience of a compact design and provide superior performance and yield characteristics.